Parody of the Year
The Parody of the Year award was originally created as a collaboration between Master Studios, Benad361, Hitler Rants Parodies and TheSilverUniverse. The idea was to celebrate the best parody of the year. The contest was abandoned for quite some time, but in December 2015 JennieParker87 made a forum post asking the community if she could activate it again with new rules. The feedback was positive, so she decided to go ahead with it. In January 2018 she handed the contest over to Ako675.Shortly after taking over the award, Ako675 decided to close it down, along with the Unterganger of the Year award. As Ako675 sometimes ran these contests on behalf of JennieParker87 and he felt that after she retired, the "air had gone out of the balloon" and closed down the contest. In December 2018, Delphox, The Jononator and CloroxEnergyDrink decided to reopen the contest along with a new annual award show called the Downfall Academy Awards. Juegoxi replaced Clorox as a manager in 2019 as the latter retired and left due to personal reasons. Concept & Rules On the 1st of January each year, a nomination process begins. Any parody uploaded during the previous year can be nominated (and each person can nominate 3 parodies, but not their own). However, all the parodies that won the Parody of the Month title during the year are already automatically nominated. The nomination process ends after two weeks. It's not possible to win the title two years in a row. The process takes place on the Unterganger Chat Central Discord server. More information will be added. Self-nominations are not allowed. It's also not allowed to vote for one's own parody. Formative History On September 1, 2012, the Parody of the Year Award was officially announced. The date for the presentation of the award had been set for 21 December 2012, but there was absolutely no word from any of the supposed collaborators since the first quarter of 2013. The Parody of the Year award was originally a concept brought forth by Master Studios simply to act as the "finale" of sorts to his Parody of the Month awards for the 2012 season, however with the expansion and growth in popularity of both the Parody of the Month and Benad361's Unterganger of the Month award, interest in such an end-of-the-year celebration rose and planning for the event began. Soon after, TheSilverUniverse expressed interest in the event and offered to use his special effect skills to create the awards videos, and thus the three-man Unterganger collaboration was born. Hitler Rants Parodies was invited to join the collaboration on September 2, 2012, making the Parody of the Year Awards one of the largest collaboration of Untergangers to date. The award was brought back to life in January 2016, with new rules, under JennieParker87's management. In January 2018, JennieParker87 handed over the contest to Ako675. The contest was held at Downfallparodies.net in the past. But due to an incident where Hitler Rants Parodies banned a lot of Untergangers from the forum for accidentally being in the same server as a person with bad intentions, the contest had to move to the Unterganger Awards website for the time being. In December 2018, the contest has been revived by the managers of Unterganger Central along with a new annual contest called the Downfall Academy Awards which will be run similarly to the current monthly Downfall Community Awards. Former categories There are no categories in the modern version of this award, as true to the award's name, only one parody can win the award. The categories for the former version of the award in 2012 were: Recipients External links *The contest is currently held here *Parody of the Year on DP.net, no longer active Category:Awards and Contests